


the advanture of shingucci and fronds

by panta_overlord



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Crack, F/F, M/M, gonta x korekiyo is only slighly bye, help me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-21 07:11:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9537323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panta_overlord/pseuds/panta_overlord
Summary: uh shinguuci korkeiyo goes out to make new friends can he do it??





	1. shingucci out on the town

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first work in archive of our own pls enjoy
> 
> i hope my parents never see this

one day shingucci korekiyo said "i don't want to stay inmy house all day i actually want to go **oUTSIDE** and stalk people out there instead"

  
so he did

  
walk outside i mean

  
on his way out mask boy see bug man ans say "wow bug man gonta is p handsome ill stalk him today"

 

gonta went to taco bell and said "help i think someone is stalking me"

  
shingucci walked up and said "i will be your futur boyfrond"

  
gonta say "okay" bc he had so frond before so this was good

  
they give each other a smooch smooch on the lipz and then taco bell exploded so gonta carry shingucci out of there

  
then they went on a quest to get more fronds

  
(( to be continued ))


	2. ouma joins the club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> enter ouma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this story may give you cancer pls be warned

gonta and shingucci walk down street in attempt to find more froncds

  
they see a short boy, really short boy, in checker scarf trying to chug a 3-litre bottle of panta in one go

  
it doesn't work and the boy knocks himself out when he drops the bottle on his head

  
it was too heavy for his shortness

  
"oh crap" shingucci said as he model walked over to sad boy

  
sad boy looks up and says "did i do it"

  
"no"

  
"aw"

  
"don't worry we can be your fronds" said bug man holding out his big hand to smol sad boy

  
sad boy stood up and said "no thanks supreme overlord ouma doesnt need friends" and he dusted himself off but then slipped in his panta

  
shingucci takes a pic with his face mask camera

  
"if you dont tell anyone about this ill be ur frond"

  
"okay" shingucci agreed

  
so the three fronds walked down the town in search of more people to blackmail into joining them

  
(( to be continued ))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't you just love me already


	3. iroom zoom zoom and angie also

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is nsfw but only a little bc of Iruma and her dildo you have been warned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh yeah angie is here also

ouma gonta and shingucci walk down the town tryung to find more fronds

 

then they spot a girl with nice tits and she's trying to get people to but her dildo

 

"guys watch it actually cums" then she press a button and the dildo orgasm

 

ouma said "oh hey i coukd use that" so he walk up and his frineds forllow

 

"hello do you want a dildo'

 

"of ciurse" ouma said "but is it expensive"

 

"ofc it expensive" said a different girl who popped out of nowhere "i love money so you either pay two hundred dollars or you do a blodd sacrifice"

 

she had nice pigtaik hair but it was like white hair or smth?? also she totally didn't look japanese. she also dressed like a beach kid

 

"wait angie no" said dildo girl "don't worry it not exspemsive only twenty dolor "

 

" okay ill take it" said ouma pulling a wallet out of his scarf

 

" hey can i cime with you in ur quest i want frinds too" said angie

 

" and me tko maybe someone ill find that wants to do blodd sacrifaisu" said beach girl

 

" okay " shingucci said bc the more the merrier

 

" yeeeee " screech dildo girl " btw im irooma"

 

"iroom zoom zoom" angie whisper to gonta and he shrug

 

" shore" say gonta and everyone smile and ouma has a cum squirting dildo so they all walk toward sunset to find more fronds probabaly

 

(( to be continued ))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is my fault i am to blame completly


	4. avocados i love them

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> boy is this story so much worse bc amami is here now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for support on this gem of a story
> 
> ball is life

so ye boi shingucci and gonta go with their new fronds iroom angie and oumaa

ouma said "guys let's test out my dildo who want to volunteer"

and then a new mystery boy spoke up "me i want to try"

it was a boi with green hair

he was eating the grass

who does that

"why r u eating the grassu" angie whispered bc she wants to know

"i wouldnt be but i couldnt find any avocados so this was the next best thing" said mystery boi "btw im uhmami runtarou"

"haha run" iroom said before tapping ouma on the head "hey he volunteered so test out my invention on him"

"what you mean rhe dildo" ouma said and then smiled bc he so smol and gay "you better get over here" he say turning to runtarou

"okay" said runtarou"

"gonta doesnt know what the fuck is going on" gonta said while jumping in a bounce house i think

"jesus fucking christ watch your fucking language gonta" angie saod "and let me in" she climb in bounce house

"guys okay that's enough" korko said taking the dirudo away from ouma

"fuck" ouma say and tried to jump but he wasn't tall enough "oh wait lmao i can just use the bounce house

so ouma went in the bounce house and tried to jump on korekyos head but he missed horribly haha and ended up on the other side of town

"sigh i guess we'll have to go after them" uhmami said

"did you just say sigh out loud" gonta whispered in awe

"shhh let him do whatever he wants" said angie

...

"i don't like him" said iroom

and the five kiddos went in search of their friend ouma will they find him??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well fuck you too iroom i love ovacodas

**Author's Note:**

> this is an ongoing project stay tuned for more
> 
> i hate myself


End file.
